gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
BM-001 Denan Zon
The BM-001 ''Denan Zon'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is the mainline mobile suit of Cosmo Babylonia, as well as the renegade Crossbone Vanguard. Appearance The original XM-01 Den'an Zon, but noticeably larger and more refined. It also lacks the original beam saber and twin beam gun on the left arm. Otherwise there are no further changes. Standard color is Cosmo Babylonian light grey, but as with most other MS types, a number of ace custom versions exist. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed along the lines of the Zeon Empire's [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]], the BM-001 Denan Zon was Cosmo Babylonia's first combat mobile suit type. As with its distant cousin, the Zon was designed primarily for mobility, and so holds noticeably lighter weight and armor, as well as powerful Apollo Thrusters throughout its body, making it one of the most maneuverable mobile suits of its time. Alongside, it was specifically meant for anti-mobile suit combat, and so did away with "cruder" beam cannons and rifles while emphasizing close-range combat first and foremost. The Denan Zon's most unique feature is subsequently its only offensive weapon: the shot lancer. Essentially a dual barreled beam machine gun that mounts a pile driver lance, the weapon was designed specifically to be used in cohersion with its host mobile suit's speed and mobility, as well as to be used all the way up to point-blank range. Though as bizarre a weapon as one would expect from an Outer Power mobile suit design, the shot lancer is surprisingly effective, destroying many Inner Power mobile suits throughout the onset of the First Galactic War. Following this, the Zon's only other armament is the beam shield mounted on its left arm. Though far from the most advanced mobile suit ever produced, the Denan Zon is still a tough, high performance design that would outmatch most of its opposition. As a result, Cosmo Babylonia would choose to base several of its future MS designs, starting with the [[BM-002 Denan Gei|BM-002 Denan Gei]], on the Zon, which would in turn remain in production through much of the war. Armaments *'Beam Shield' :The Denan Zon mounts a single beam shield on its left arm. Though little different in design from others of its type, the shield is the Zon's central means of protection, especially with its lighter than average armor. As a result, pilots are trained specifically to use the shield while executing higher maneuvers, often in cohesion with the shot lancer. *'Shot Lancer' :Cosmo Babylonia's trademark mobile suit weapon. Designed for high speed medium-to-close range combat, the shot lancer comprises of two beam machine guns melded to a kinetic pile driver lance, which the Zon wields with a trigger grip. The lance is primarily driven through electromagnetic acceleration, through which it can pierce most forms of armor with little hindrance, and can likewise be launched off as a missile. The beam machine guns are of otherwise standard design, but remain very effective when complimented with the Zon's speed and mobility. History Produced only three years before the First Galactic War, the BM-001 Denan Zon would become Cosmo Babylonia's main weapon against the Inner Powers. It was so effective from the onset of the war that future Babylonian mobile suits would be based on the Zon's design, while production would continue even as more advanced mobile suits began to be fielded by all sides. The renegade Crossbone Vanguard would likewise make it a point to continue using the Zon, despite having since allied with the Inner Powers (namely the Earth Federation). So intent were its pilots in keeping their Zons that they universally refused to take any "outsider" mobile suit for themselves, even those freely offered by their "allies" or captured from non-Babylonian forces. This would only change with the production of the three Crossbone Gundams ''and the [[XM-001 Flint|XM-001 ''Flint]], which were all meant exclusively for the Vanguard.